


旅馆

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	旅馆

>>>>>

在这个不上不下的时间段，酒店大厅的人没有那么多，进电梯的时候也只有两个人。

因此进去就交缠在一起也不是什么奇怪的事。

一个多月，对方已经一个多月没来池袋了，你也一个多月没有和他上过床，等待总是煎熬的，于是发消息说来这里碰面时，你就连昨日的工作也不能集中起精神来。

有什么好事要发生吗，你的前辈田中汤姆这样揶揄着你，不过你一言不发，因为这是一段隐秘的关系，你们都没有对任何人提过。

就连‘约会’也定在并非池袋的新宿。

电梯门刚合上你们就像两块相吸的磁铁般，借由身体压抑着的情热冲动而紧抱在了一起，他甚至将双腿缠在了你的腰上，你托住他的臀部抱起，把他压在电梯一侧的壁上，你们的呼吸声都霎那间变得粗重，气息喷洒上彼此贴近的肌肤，你和他近距离地对视着，然后猛地吻在了一起。对方的后脑勺不小心碰到了电梯的内面，闷哼声从喉间溢出，却因为力度过轻而变成了调情的声响。

是由什么样的信号使得这个吻突然开始的，你不是很清楚，同样不明白的还有对方那柔软甘甜的唇瓣，说实话它们不是什么柠檬味、草莓味，当然也不是布丁，但你就是贪婪到无法从那上面离开，正如对方也深吻着你不让你离开一样，他的舌尖从你的齿间探进，先你一步地攻入你的口中，他总是这样热情而无畏，丝毫不怕你对他做什么可怕的事情，他纠缠住你的舌肉缠绕着，从你口中夺取空气和津液。明明是他依附在你的身上、双臂缠紧你的肩背，你却没法从他那儿夺得更多的主动权。到了这种时候，你们依旧势均力敌。

电梯还在上升，你们订的房间在较高的楼层，尽管如此也有半途中有人从外面进来的风险，况且，况且角落的监控在‘看’着你们。就在你们唇齿缠绵到快要不能呼吸的时候，他喘息着推开你，示意你那边的监控在看，可那又怎么样，你知道你们是不会停的，他也只是在逗弄你玩而已——这可是酒店的监控，发生这些也不足为奇。你抱着他的腰，在他的脸颊上亲吻着，耳边被他吐着热气，你又埋首到他的脖颈，深吸他身上的甘美气息，那使得你胸口迅速充盈起来、感到满足的属于他的气息也令你情致高涨，你吮吻他颈间的肌肤，舔弄他的喉结，他感到痒而轻笑起来，你的舌尖能感受到他喉间的震动。

楼层就要到了，你把他放下来，两人装作什么事也没有发生一样整理了一下因为过度的拥抱而揉皱的衣物，理了理弄乱的发丝。恰巧走廊那里有人正走过来，你们若无其事地同那人擦身而过，折原也收敛了自己的Alpha气息——虽然说等到那个人走进电梯里的时候，还是会察觉到折原刚刚遗留在里面的那些信息素，但那已经不关你们的事了。

人们总也想不到你们会在暗地里有着私情，各种各样的原因，除却最明显的犬猿之仲的这层关系，折原是个Alpha，而你是Beta，并不是说这样就能在性别上分出高下来，而是，怎么说呢，很少有人能想到总会让他人服从的Alpha会想要一个男性Beta来抱自己吧？

折原就是这样一个另类，不会管性别而直接追求自己想要的乐趣，你在这方面也不能说他，谁让你就是抱他的那个Beta，你们用房卡打开定好的房间，刚开门你就被他拉了进去，他把你硬是推在门旁的墙壁上，门被他利落地关上了，他按住你的肩膀，仰头向你索着吻，当你也吻住他并深入时，他鼻间发出了满足的叹息声，像羽毛一样在你的心头轻挠，情到深处你忍不住也抓住他的肩头，将他反过来按在墙面上，膝盖挤进他的双腿之间。他顺势用胯下摩擦着你的大腿，你感到那块布料快要灼烧起来，分不清是谁的热度。

你们互相脱着衣服，你拉扯下他的外套，差点把那件他最喜欢的衣服弄坏，他也报复似地扯着你的领结，甚至将你最上面的那颗衬衫纽扣给扯下，你感到脖颈下方变得轻松起来，不再那么多束缚，情热变得更加愉悦，因此你没有计较这平常能惹怒你的行为。你抓住他T恤两边的下摆，为他往上提去，他也配合地举起了双臂，让你把它脱下来，他美好的肌肤大面积地呈现在你的眼前，淡色的乳首也是，你不禁感到喉间干渴，喉结动了动。

【为什么你的衬衫非要这么难脱？】

这个时候，他向你略带不满地抱怨道，修长灵活的手指不耐烦地解着你衬衫上的纽扣。因为是这种情景，他的这句抱怨反而带着情趣，令人觉得分外可爱。你故意没去理他，先他一步地将手搭在了他裤子的皮带上，在那之下有着轻微鼓起的迹象，你解开了那根皮带。

【我这边也好了。】

不想让你提前太多似的，他将手插进已经敞开的衬衫里、你的肩头以及臂膀处，你不得不收回手让他把你的衬衫扯下，他忽然凑过来一口咬住了你裸露的肩头，‘好硬’，‘为什么这么结实’，之后他微皱着眉头说道，他似乎一直对你有着啃咬癖，但是因为你的身体太过结实，每次反而是你留在他身上的痕迹更多。你拥过去，两人炽热的肌肤贴在了一起，那样的感觉使你几近颤抖。他继续解开了你的裤子，推着你往房间更里处走去。因为太过混乱了，两人的脚步差点绊在一起，你不耐烦地再次一把托起了他的臀部，像在电梯里那样，他也缠上你的腰，你将他迅速地带到客厅的沙发上——这是一个有着客厅的套房，你不知道他为什么会订这种浪费的房间，但他在某些方面意外地缺乏常识，不知道节俭，总是任意而为，这种可以称之为天然呆的地方你认为没有纠正的必要，反倒觉得他总算还有不少可爱之处，尽管在那之后平摊的费用又会让你觉得下次还是要‘纠正’一下他比较好。

【只想着我就好。】

注意到你想到了其它的事，他捧住你的脸颊，呢喃着咒语般地说道。你当然不会说自己想的就是他的事，那解释起来太过复杂，对性爱的前戏也无益。你在他的胸前吻着，他的身体有着一种矫健的纤细美感，那些恰到好处的肌肉既不显得多余，也不令肉体显得贫瘠，看起来非常的美丽。你拥住这样诱人的躯体在上面吸吮，把他挤在沙发靠背上，就在鼻尖也一一蹭过那些触感良好的肌肤表面之后，你含住了他小小的乳尖，他的胸膛因为这一举动而猛地起伏了起来。他喜欢这样。

你们的上衣都扔在玄关处不远的地板上，你现在又将手掌从后面探入他的裤中，揉搓了一番富有弹性的臀肉后，你将他的裤子连同内裤全部褪了下来，他的性器早已有了反应，从棉质内裤里弹跳了出来，你也和他差不多。那半勃的性器让你不得不怜爱地将手掌覆上去爱抚，直到它在你的手里越来越硬，与此同时，你的吻也越来越多地落在了他的身体上，他的胸腹因为深重的呼吸而展现出难以言喻的线条之美，你不由得想到如果不是喜欢同你做爱，他又该在床上多么受女性欢迎。他的手抚摸着你的后脑勺，双腿夹紧了你。

当你把指尖探到那幽深的某处时，出乎意料的柔软接纳了你，里面也早就潮湿着，仿佛一直都在等待这一刻，每次他来之前总是会自己先准备好，Alpha不像Omega一样有自动润滑的甬道，小穴也很紧致，不会像Omega一样即使不扩张也有插入的余地。为了不让他受到伤害，即便已经足够柔软，你也耐心地将手指一根根地探进去，来回做着扩张。手指在浅处弯曲地触及某一点的时候，他的身体轻轻地颤了一下，大腿开始细细地发抖，你是故意的，那是他最能感受到极致的快乐的地方，你早已熟知，也不止一次地有意触及那个点。

【嗯……】

他忍不住发出了声音，腰难耐地动了动。他的信息素在空气中越发地浓郁，带有着天生的强势意味、Alpha与生俱来的要令对方服从的那种本能，以及除此之外的，能让性爱变得更加美好的诱惑气息。Alpha和Omega都有这样的信息素优势，Beta却几乎没有，比起和Beta做爱来，绝对是和Omega做爱来得更爽，但是，折原临也永远都是一个怪人。

那么你也是一个怪人了，因为和Alpha做爱还要忍受那很有存在感的信息素，也绝对是和Beta或者Omega做爱来得好，你也不是完全没有反应，但你又好像意外地没多去在意，只是觉得Alpha那份没必要的强势部分令人有些不快，因而时常说对方‘气味很臭’，不过你也注意到了它甘美的部分，它诱惑着你，让你倍感愉快，你只是从来没有对他说。有的时候，你在喜欢的人面前也不见得有多坦率。

【快点进来。】

对方如此‘命令’道，半跪在沙发面前地板上的你闻言抬起了他的大腿根部。他咬住下唇，在你缓缓进入的时候发出疼痛的轻哼声，那有些脆弱的声音刺激着你的神经，你不知道他是不是有意这样做，他如同一个妖精那般能掌控性爱的节奏。呼出的气息，向后抓住沙发靠背的收紧的手指，他用双腿磨蹭着你的腰侧，你忍不住一下全都顶了进去。

【啊……】

他惊喘着，身体被你顶得往上移去，然后又因为重力压了下来，你们紧紧结合在了一起。你和他都深重地呼吸着，凝视着彼此，渴求在你们之间燃烧，汗水从全身的毛孔里渗出来，你在他的身体里左右动了两下、等他适应之后，开始缓慢地抽插起来。他的身体随着你的动作而上下晃着，光裸的脊背蹭在沙发靠背上，他也随之喘息，另一只手搂住了你的后颈。你的每一下挺入他的双腿都会跟着被晃动，你俯首在他的锁骨处吮吻，他把脸侧过来，热气喷洒在你的发间，他亲吻着你的耳尖，你那乱翘的金发，在你耳边说着‘还要更多’。

你也如他所愿地给予了更多，因为你加快的动作他的身体更加摇晃了起来，你握住他挺立的性器抚慰，这使得他的喘息也更加破碎，带着高亢的、轻微啜泣的声音，你被这可爱的声音弄得快发疯了，又重重地挺动了两下，随后抬头吻住了他有些干的唇，呻吟的震颤从口腔内传递过来，他用舌尖缠绕住你的，一边轻哼着一边热烈地同你接吻，过于舒服的感受使得他的性器顶端溢出了黏滑的液体，他的喉咙里发出了‘呜呜’的低鸣。

【我的背好痛。】

他忽然说道，他的脊背一直在沙发的靠背上摩擦，又因为你加速的攻势而更加‘受难’，你顺势把他抱了下来，放倒在沙发上，他颀长而白皙的双腿架上了沙发扶手，你将那双诱人的腿抬了起来，强行挤进了它们中间，将膝盖垫在他的腰下，把他的腰抬高，又倒了一些准备好的润滑液，那微凉的液体激得他腹部微微颤抖。他在中场休息里躺在沙发上迷乱地望着你，呼吸依然混乱而粗重，汗湿的发丝散开露出可爱的额头，你俯下身去亲了亲它。

【干嘛？】

似乎是不适应你太过温柔的举动，他嘲笑着问道，你又顺着他的鼻梁下去堵住他的嘴，在你们黏腻的接吻的时候，你再次进入了他。他在你怀里抱住了你的脊背，热度在不断上升，到你们都有些缺氧的时候你放开他，直起身体，继续激烈地顶进他的体内，看他难以忍耐地叫出声，贴在下腹的挺立性器也往外吐出更多的蜜液，他自己的手握住了那根性器，在你面前自慰着，好看的手指在柱身上来回移动，相当淫靡的场景，你抓着他的大腿根部，把他的腰更加往上抬起，迫使他自己看见自慰的部分、以及你们的交合处，你在他看到的地方挤入他的体内，又抽出来，里面的润滑液被拍打成白色的细碎泡沫溢出了穴口，顺着他的囊袋往前面滑去，你在他的小穴里肆意蹂躏，胯部撞击着他弹性紧致的臀肉，与液体的摩擦声一起混成淫乱的声响。

【要去了……啊……再快点……】

他的嗓音变得愈发高亢起来，更多的呻吟从口中漏出，他为了不让自己叫出来而咬住了空闲的那只手所蜷起的食指，这一幕令你更加性致高涨，你埋入他体内的性器不由得又变大了几分，他不禁哭了出来，低泣着被你顶得往沙发另一头靠去，握住性器的手指也越动越快，最后，终于无法抑制地先泄了出来，浓稠的精液喷射在腹部以及胸膛上，看样子像是很久没有解放过。一想到这人也许也好久没有做爱，特意跑到这里来同自己上床，你就愈发无法控制自己想要独占对方的心情，你锢住他的腰，开始比之前更加激烈地在柔软潮热的穴内抽插，他刚高潮过后的内壁一颤一颤地吸着你，脆弱地挽留着你，他躺在沙发上无所适从地喘息着，氤氲着水汽的双目有些失神，他那轻微痉挛的双腿依旧夹在你的身侧，但是也变得无力了，他任你摆布着，只有口中还发出不再克制的微弱呻吟。

【不要……不要……】

他的手扶住你的腿部，如此说道，不过没过多久，他就又被你擦过前列腺的性器弄得又浑身敏感起来，轻颤着继续用双腿缠在你的身后，腰也跟随着你的动作而款摆，你也快要到达顶峰了，他被这高密度的性爱激得身体发抖，手紧紧地抓住一旁的沙发靠背，潮红的眼角也溢出了生理性泪水，他不断低声哭泣着，直到你最后深深地挺动了几下，将自己的性器埋入到前所未有的深度，俯身紧抱着他射了出来，他也全身通过微小电流似的，腰肢颤抖的全部接纳了你，紧紧地交缠住你，咬紧牙关在你的耳边带着哭腔重重喘息。

高潮过后，陡然降下的热度使得你们分了开来，你翻身躺在了地上，而他躺在沙发上，两个人都在寻求畅快的呼吸。喉咙干渴的感觉终于占据了主体，你们在喘息的时候早就丢失了大量的水分，你看到他的胳膊垂在你的上方，沾有黏滑液体的腿也无力地架在另一边的沙发扶手上，美丽白皙的肌肤上带着情爱的痕迹与性事的余韵，你忍不住抬手牵住上方的那只手掌，爬起身来吻了一下手背，随后索性站起，往小型冰箱那里走去，从里面取出了两瓶水。

将其中一瓶递给了他，你们都迫切地补充了水分，头脑越发冷静下来，但是看到他诱人的躯体、以及被精液和润滑液弄得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧，再想到那泥泞不堪、被你欺负得微微发红的小穴入口，再冷静也从中迸发出新的欲望来，你恨不得抱得他下不来床。他似乎也抱有相同的欲望，双目幽深地看着你，把你拉下来吻你的脸颊，你的唇角，你的鼻尖，之后又喝了几口水，喉结在你的面前上下滚动，你禁不住在他没喝完的时候就推开瓶子吻住了他，冰凉的水混着唾液从你们接吻的唇角漏下，滴落在了你们下方的身体上，刺激着感官。你在他的口中掠夺着，卷走了那些甘甜的津液。

【我们去床上吧~】

你万分同意他的这一观点，将他从沙发上抱起，往卧室走去。

 

END


End file.
